Brake assist systems that are installed in vehicles assist the person controlling the vehicle, in particular, during brake applications in hazardous or emergency situations. The principle of such brake assist systems is based on evaluating accident events. It has been recognized during such evaluations that the respective possible braking force amplification is actually only rarely used since the actuation of the foot brake is too weak or too hesitant. This produces a disadvantageous extension of the braking distance which can lead by way of example to rear end collisions.
Conventional braking force boosters operate with an evacuated volume. The difference between the low pressure and the pressure of the atmosphere is used to generate an auxiliary force. This auxiliary force is used to increase the manually-provided actuating force so that the actual braking force is composed of the total of the actuating force and the auxiliary force. In contrast thereto, electromechanical brake systems function in a vacuum-less manner. The brake pressure is generated exclusively by means of one or more multiple electric motors. A mechanical connection is not provided between the brake pedal and the wheel brake or wheel brakes. The noticeable resistance, by way of example at the brake pedal, is specifically generated in the form of feedback.
A certain amount of inertia arises in the response behavior of electromechanical brake systems of this type as a result of the connection of electronic and mainly hydraulic components. In other words, electromechanical brake systems require a dedicated reaction time period between the deceleration request and the point in time at which the braking procedure actually occurs.
In view of these observations, there is still room for improvement in electromechanical brake systems.